Along for the ride
by phayte1978
Summary: Kaminari and Shinsou were giggling as they walked down the hallway to Kaminari's room. Their hips bumping as they kept staggering. "Dude… we are going to be so hungover tomorrow," Kaminari giggled. "I regret it already," Shinsou laughed.


Kaminari and Shinsou were giggling as they walked down the hallway to Kaminari's room. Their hips bumping as they kept staggering.

"Dude… we are going to be so hungover tomorrow," Kaminari giggled.

"I regret it already," Shinsou laughed.

They didn't regret it, though. Kirishima had scored some whiskey and a bunch of them decided to drink the night away. Kaminari, being a horny drunk, started pawing all over Shinsou- then Bakugou sick of it- kicked them out.

It was ok with them- they were drunk and happy.

"Ohmygod! Did you see how red Bakugou's face was when he was yelling at us?" Kaminari giggled.

"Who didn't?" Shinsou asked. "Dunno how you all put up with him."

"He is all bark and no bite," Kaminari said, then giggled. "Unless you're Kirishima… then he bites _a lot _from what Kirishima says."

Shinsou laughed and started snorting. They both stopped in the hallway- staring at each other, realizing what Shinsou had just done and lost it.

"I didn't know you snorted!" Kaminari squealed.

"Shuddup!" Shinsou laughed, grabbing his center as he was bent over- still laughing, and half embarrassed by his actions. Grabbing the wall, Shinsou tried to support himself while he still laughed.

"Would you two keep it down?!" Tokoyami hissed out his door. "You are disturbing Dark Shadow with all this laughter!"

"Wait… why are we on the second floor?" Kaminari asked.

"I'd like to ask you the same," Tokoyami said, glaring at them.

"We went down one floor too many!" Kaminari giggled, then grabbed Shinsou, still in a fit of laughter as they worked their way down the hallway.

"I suggest you two keep it down, if you wake up Iida there will be hell to pay," Tokoyami stated, then shut his door.

"Ah shit! That is right!" Kaminari said, "but thankfully he wears ear plugs at night."

"Why is that?" Shinsou asked.

"Ojiro snores so loudly!" Kaminari giggled. "The first week we were here… Iida was protesting how Ojiro needed to see a doctor that his snoring was so loud!"

Shinsou got to laughing again as they made their way to the third floor. Thankfully the hallway was empty- and they did try to be quiet. That only meant that Kaminari tripped over his feet, which caused him and Shinsou to fall over. Both of them groaning as they laid out in the hallway before they got to laughing again.

"Almost there!" Kaminari tried to whisper.

Finally into his room, Kaminari shut and locked the door.

"Your room is so tacky," Shinsou said, then his eyes went wide as he covered his mouth.

"Oh I see! Get a little alcohol in you and the truth comes out!" Kaminari exclaimed, though he was not at all offended. He knew his room a bit of this and that- but he liked it that way. Moving over where Shinsou still had his hand over his mouth, Kaminari grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

"But aren't you a little tacky at times?" Shinsou asked, his laughter stopped now that Kaminari was so close to him and holding his hand.

Kaminari looked down where he was wearing neon yellow running shorts and a bright purple animal print shirt and mismatching socks. Laughing at his own attire, he looked back at Shinsou. "Yeah, but you love tacky."

"That I do," Shinsou said, taking Kaminari in his arms so they were pressed tight and kissed him. Kaminari melted into Shinsou's body as he was backed against the door. Kaminari got very handsy and horny with the slightest bit of alcohol in him- and Shinsou lost all his insecurities when drinking.

Hands roamed over the other's body and Kaminari was steadily moaning softly. There was something in the way Shinsou kissed that made his knees weak. Pressing tighter to Shinsou, he slid his knee between Shinsou's thigh and smiled to himself with Shinsou was grinding against his thigh.

"And they call me a horny drunk," Kaminari whispered.

"I never said I wasn't," Shinsou replied, his hands up under Kaminari's shirt, nails lightly scratching at his back.

Fuck it, Kaminari was dying at the way Shinsou was looking at him. Grabbing Shinsou's shirt, he lifted it over his head and started kissing his neck.

"Bed would be more comfortable," Shinsou gasped when Kaminari had latched hard on his neck, sucking a dark mark on his skin.

A hum and Kaminari pulled back, peeling his own shirt off before taking Shinsou's hand and leading him to the bed. A small push and Shinsou fell back onto the mattress before Kaminari worked his way on top of him.

Hands steadily moving over the other- feeling each inch of skin they could, and Kaminari was grinding his dick against Shinsou's. It felt so good they both kept their mouths pressed together- though they were no kissing and moaned.

"Fuck you always feel so good," Kaminari said, pressing his hips down more.

"Too many clothes," Shinsou gasped out.

Shuffling a bit, they both got their shorts and underwear off. Before Kaminari could resume his spot back over Shinsou- Shinsou had leaned over and was stroking Kaminari and licking at the head of his cock.

"Fuck!" Kaminari moaned, his hands finding their way into Shinsou's hair. He loved how thick and soft his hair always was under his fingers.

Shinsou was steadily stroking and sucking him- while his hand stroked his own cock. Kaminari gasped and pulled at Shinsou's hair. "You keep that up and I'm done for."

"What? Can't cum twice?" Shinsou teased, looking up and accepting the kiss from Kaminari.

"We both know I can," Kaminari smirked. "Many times over."

A hum and he was pressing Shinsou back into the mattress. His body pressed tight to Shinsou as arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly. There was heat between them and they were very thankful that Iida (in the next room) wore ear plugs- neither were keeping their voices down at all.

"I want to feel you in me," Shinsou mumbled against Kaminari's lips.

"Dude… you are so drunk," Kaminari giggled, kissing Shinsou again.

Another moan and Kaminari reached out for the lube he kept in his nightstand. Using wet fingers he worked them between their bodies and started to kiss down Shinsou's neck. He could hear the way Shinsou was panting- anticipating what was coming.

"Damn tease," Shinsou gasped, spreading his thick legs just a bit more for Kaminari.

"Whatever!" Kaminari whined, kissing at Shinsou's abdomen- allowing his tongue to lick over each muscle that had bunched up.

Circling his finger around Shinsou's rim, Kaminari looked up to watch Shinsou's face as his finger pressed into him. The way his face twisted up- and his mouth opened a bit- set a fire inside Kaminari. It was so fucking hot to see Shinsou lose control like this- his body going lax as Kaminari slowly pressed his finger in and out of his bottom.

"Feel good?" Kaminari asked.

"Uh huh," Shinsou moaned, pressing down on the finger deep inside of him.

Kaminari slid in a second finger, curling them and watching as Shinsou's back arched up. Sweat had formed on his brow and he was breathing hard now. Kaminari kissed at Shinsou's chest a bit more, taking a nipple into his mouth as he continued to finger Shinsou open.

"Fucking love how you sound like this," Kaminari mumbled, curling his fingers once more, watching Shinsou lose himself slowly. It wasn't often he got to see this side of Shinsou- the side that was open and willing. Usually Shinsou was closed off, guarded. Kaminari loved the moments they got alone- watching Shinsou relax, or even smile and laugh. Kaminari held those moments close to his heart. "You're doing so good," Kaminari whispered, kissing and marking up Shinsou's collarbone.

"Hah!" Shinsou called out, his back arching more as Kaminari was now three fingers deep inside of him.

"Feels likes your ass is sucking my fingers," Kaminari whispered, sucking yet another spot on Shinsou's skin. The more he pressed his fingers in and out of Shinsou, the more his ass tighten around his digits- keeping them lodged deep inside of him.

"...Denki," Shinsou slurred.

"Yes, baby?"

"...please."

A small moan at the way Shinsou had begged him and Kaminari was removing his fingers, grabbing the lube to stroke his cock down. Pressing Shinsou's knees back, he loved to look down on Shinsou's face like this.

Positioning himself over Shinsou, Kaminari leaned down, teasing his entrance with his cock while kissing him. Hands grabbing at him, moaning as Shinsou kissed back and Kaminari smiled against his lips. "You really do loosen up so much with a little alcohol in you."

"Don't let anyone know," Shinsou gasped, grabbing and holding Kaminari's ass tightly.

"It'll be our secret," Kaminari whispered, kissing Shinsou once more.

He could feel his cock throbbing between his legs, wanting to be deep inside Shinsou. Grabbing the base of his cock, Kaminari pressed slowly- keeping watching on Shinsou's face for any discomfort as he pushed in.

A long sigh from them both and Kaminari pushed all the way in. He was as deep as he could get. Shinsou had his legs up and around his waist, holding Kaminari to his body.

"You feel so fucking good," Kaminari moaned, holding still for a moment as Shinsou gasped.

"Fuck… so full," Shinsou moaned.

There was something in the deep gravelly voice of Shinsou that just put him over the edge. Kissing all over Shinsou's face, he slowly started to thrust- feeling how tight Shinsou got around his cock. "It's like your ass tries to milk my cock," Kaminari breathed.

"That is because it is," Shinsou whispered, then moaned loudly when Kaminari rolled his hips, his cock deep. "Hah!"

The faces Shinsou made were just amazing. Kaminari always wanted to commit them to memory. As large as Shinsou was under him, his face grew soft and his hair got even wilder. The darkness under his eyes seem to lighten a bit as his eyes sparkled up at him.

Thrusting slowly in and out- maybe it was the whiskey they drank, and maybe it was how open Shinsou was- but it felt like so much more. Kaminari was moaning on each thrust, and Shinsou was chanting his name. Hands moving over Kaminari's body, then Shinsou was stroking his cock, staring up at Kaminari as if he were some god sent down to earth to make him feel good.

"You're so beautiful," Shinsou gasped, then Kaminari thrusted in as hard as he could, their skin slapping and his balls slapping against Shinsou. They both cried out and Kaminari did it again.

It was a shame they were both drunk- as Kaminari would love to do some quirk play, but they both knew how dangerous that could get under the influence. Leaning down to kiss Shinsou more, their moans lost in each other's mouth- Kaminari felt Shinsou get so tight around his shaft.

"Damn baby…" Kaminari said, feeling as Shinsou shook under him. "Already?"

"...fuck!"

Shinsou was releasing his hand from his cock as his stomach was covered in cum. Kaminari wasn't done yet, and he had to smile knowing he got Shinsou off so fast. Thrusting back in harder, Shinsou's leg fell down to the mattress, and Kaminari was feeling how loose his body was like this.

Even kissing him was sloppy. Shinsou was spent and his body was taking abuse from Kaminari's hard thrust. Calling out Shinsou's name, Kaminari pushed back in, biting down on Shinsou's shoulder as he tasted the salt from his skin.

"C'mon baby, your turn," Shinsou moaned.

"Maybe I drank too much," Kaminari gasped, his hips still as he panted in Shinsou's ear.

"Nah, I've never known you not to get off," Shinsou laughed, his hands running over Kaminari's back. "Why don't you lay back and I ride you?"

Kaminari loved that idea and quickly slid out of Shinsou and laid back. Licking his lips, he watched while Shinsou grabbed his shirt and cleaned his stomach off before straddling him. Thick thighs straddling over him, dark eyes staring down at him and Kaminari bit his bottom lip. Shinsou was drunk- as he was, and usually never offered to top while bottoming. He wanted to burn this image into his mind and never forget it.

A hand around his cock, Shinsou stroking him a couple times, making Kaminari bite his lip harder and lift his hips. He wanted that hot softness wrapped back around him.

Shinsou's body large over him, sinking down slowly on his cock- letting go of his bottom lip, Kaminari moaned out. "Fuck," he breathed.

"I think you feel… bigger this way," Shinsou gasped, falling a bit forward to support his body with his hands on either side of Kaminari.

"I think you look fucking amazing riding my dick," Kaminari giggled, his hands working up and down Shinsou's thighs.

As Shinsou got to moving, his cock soft and dragging over Kaminari's stomach, he couldn't help but reach out, stroking Shinsou's cock and feeling it slowly harden in his hand.

"Hah!" Shinsou gasped, moving his body up and down over Kaminari's cock. At the angle he was, Kaminari got to see every muscle in Shinsou's body clench and relax.

"Let's see if we can get you off… again," Kaminari said, stroking Shinsou more.

"I already got off!" Shinsou whined, though he started to practically bounce in Kaminari's lap- making him lose his hold on Shinsou's cock. Leaning back, Shinsou was holding Kaminari's legs, thrusting his hips up and down, his cock bobbing up and down with his body.

"Maybe I need you to get off twice before I can," Kaminari teased.

"So you can… hold that against me?" Shinsou gasped.

"Of course!" Kaminari said, grabbing Shinsou's thighs, meeting his thrust each time. It felt so damn good and letting Shinsou have this control- to fuck himself on Kaminari, he felt his body curling into it self.

"Fuck! You feel so good inside of me…" Shinsou moaned, his eyes meeting Kaminari's, chest rising and falling with each breath.

The way his hair was even more wild around his head, the sweat that was forming over his chest- making Kaminari moan, sit up and wrap his arms around Shinsou. He was thrusting hard into Shinsou, licking at the sweat drops over his chest.

Their moans mixing, bodies moving- Kaminari feeling almost at his limit. Thrusting harder into Shinsou, he reached between them, taking Shinsou's cock once more in his hand, stroking him. Hands on his face then Shinsou's tongue deep in his mouth.

Shinsou had lost all control of himself.

Hands moving into his hair and Kaminari moaned when he felt the hard pull. Breaking from the kiss- Shinsou was practically screaming as his hand worked over his cock- and his thrusting slammed harder.

"Give me another," Kaminari whispered, feeling his entire body blush over, the weight of Shinsou in his lap- moving over his cock.

"Denki!" Shinsou cried, pushing him back down into the mattress, his hands on Kaminari's chest, fucking his cock as hard as he could.

All Kaminari could do was grab Shinsou's thighs from this angle, and watch his fully hard cock bob between them. Another hard down thrust of Shinsou's body and he was crying out, his cock releasing as his body slowed.

Smirking and feeling the pride swell in him, it was always Kaminari that got off multiple times before Shinsou did. Grabbing at Shinsou's ass, Kaminari anchored himself- moaning as he thrusted into Shinsou's body, feeling how tight he was around his shaft.

The harder he thrusted, the more he felt his orgasm coming at him. Another cry out and his cock painting the inside of Shinsou. Both of them gasping and Kaminari felt his heart racing in his chest. Shinsou falling against him, hot breath on his neck as they laid there silently.

"Fuck, baby," Shinsou gasped.

"You're going to walk with a limp tomorrow," Kaminari giggled.

A groan and Shinsou was rolling off of him. Kaminari rolled on his side, kissing at Shinsou's chest then up to his face. Reaching for Shinsou's spent cock, there was a groan. "Denki…" Shinsou whined.

"Ahhh, is my baby boy worn out?" Kaminari asked.

A hum and Shinsou was wrapping his arms around Kaminari, pulling him close. Another side people did see of Shinsou- how needy and touchy he was after he came. Running his hands over Shinsou's body, Kaminari just held him- enjoying this quiet moment they had before they fell asleep and woke to hangovers.


End file.
